Caroline Horn
You can take my life, but you'll never break me. So bring me your worst... And I will definitely give you mine. Appearance The day Caroline entered Marietta, she had waist length, curly blond hair that her family had always likened to one of the many porcelain dolls she collected as a child. With her large grey eyes with the hints of blue, and her creamy colored skin, along with her height and slim build, she easily could have stood at the top of her school in Huston, shooting for a possible modeling career one day even, but when she moved to Marietta, she changed it all. She chopped off her hair (short bobbed hairstyle with short brushed back hair and long wild fringy front bangs) in an act of rebellion, as well as getting a few tattoos. Basically, she still had the fragile, porcelain doll look she was famous for in Huston, only now it was paired with shorter hair that made her eyes seem even bigger, her cheeks even more defined, and everything just basically more noticeable, which somehow made her look even more fragile then before. By now though, her hair has once more grown out to even longer then it had been before she cut it, and she's decided to let it just grow out and not cut it again. She swears it's merely because cutting it takes much to long, but she once admit that Ryuuhei liked it that way. Now that he's gone, it's her way of saying he's still her one and only, just as she told him so many months ago. She's also changed in other ways. Instead of looking like a fragile child, she's grown into a rather pretty woman. The fragility can still be seen in the big blue-gray eyes and blonde hair, as well as the full lips and curvy frame, but she no longer looks like a flawless porcleain doll. Actually, many swear she looks quite different from what she did when she first arrived, finally growing into that woman she had the potential of being, and away from that woman-child she'd been. Clothing Caroline got trapped in her school, so she was left wearing what she'd worn to school the day it all happened; black, tailored fit, skinny jeans, a long sleeved, black, off the shoulder sweater shirt, a black tank top, and a man's black leather jacket that she hasn't let out of her sights since she left Huston. Thankfully she was able to trade in her high heeled stilettoed boots for a pair of black hiking boots that actually fit. She also found herself a couple pairs of comfortable jeans - though she's famous for ripping her clothes regularly, even when one would think it impossible - and quite a few tops. Mostly she just scavenged for whatever fits because she truly couldn't seem to keep anything intact. When she made it to Woodbury, things changed a little bit, she tends to ruin outfits a lot less... okay a little less. These days she has a favorite look. It involves a pair of tight black jeans that cupped... everything. On her feet are usually seen a pair of black work boots that reach just below her knee and lace completely up. For shirts she likes to stick with black tanktop that tend to show off just about everything she's packing, but nobody is stupid enough to think about doing anything about it. Over that usually sits a brownish-red, beat up leather jacket that she found scavenging with Emma that fit perfectly, inside it was lined with sheepskin or something of the sort, and she absolutely adores it because she desipises the cold weather. When scavenging she sticks to a pair of black, fingerless gloves for optimal movement, and she likes to toss on a gray scarf of sorts that she can use much like a hood. These days, instead of the mood ring on her pinky, there sits a plain silver band, the mood ring and star having been busted and removed. The silver band with a dragon etched into it now sits firmly on her wedding finger (left hand) as a symbol to all the moronic men of Woodbury that she wasn't available, though it doesn't always have the effect she wants it does work quite often, and when it doesn't, Lafayette does. The thick, plain silver band that has always sat on the middle finger of her left hand and looks like a smaller version of one she gave her brother and a bigger version of the one she gave her sister, now sits on the right middle finger to offset the one she moved to her left ring finger. Around her throat is a necklace with a greenish-blue stone of sorts tied around a thong that is tied like a chocker and never removed. Inventory *Sketch book (3) *Knife that sits in a sheath and rests under her clothes. *9mm Handgun that sits in her bedside table. Personality As a child you would have said light, bubbly, fun… but after the death of almost all of the important people in her family, she became more of a loner, not really caring about what people thought about her any longer, that included the aunt and uncle she moved in with. She's not unkind, but she's no longer overly sensitive to others. Basically, she took on the majority of her brother's characteristics; patient, loyal, mature. She still easily charms people, but instead of doing it by just her optimism and sunny disposition, they are now also drawn in by the quiet fragility she seems to portray – a fragility that is a completely lie if one digs far enough beneath the surface. Once you get below the outer appearance, you get to the fierce and protective heart that is Caroline. She has an inner strength that keeps her moving even though many would have given up. A loyalty that drives her to keep herself alive because she knows her brothers coming for her and her sister still lives, even though every single person she's come across since the beginning – including her friends – told her he wasn't. Even a protectiveness towards others that drives her to do things others probably wouldn't in order to help those she's come to care about. Basically, she's a strong girl with morals that, even during the end of the world, she refuses to let go of. Now that she's become a mother and lost the man she loved, her brother, and her sister, she tends to be much more protective and willing to kill for what she loves. She hasn't hit heartless, nor is she the type that can no longer smile - because she does once more, and often - but she will do what needs done because she has a little girl to protect and she knows it. Skills Riding - Started Western style when she was five and English when she was ten, didn't stop until the death of her grandfather. Bilingual – English, French, Spanish, Italian, Greek, and now Japanesse thanks to the combined efforts of Delaney and Pandora (over CB). She wishes her daughter to understand and one day speak it, the first already being accomplished and the second well on it's way. Surviving – Father, Grandfather, and Brother in or had been in the Marines, she learned quite a bit about how to handle herself when she needed to. She doesn't mind sleeping on the ground, knows how to boil water, doesn't mind walking for long periods of time, and is resourceful. Self defense – her father put her in self defense classes the day after he realized she… developed and her brother showed her a few things as well. Background Until the age of seven, Caroline was the oldest child of Elizabeth and Jeremy Horn, a military nurse and an ex-Marine, and the elder sister to a four year old little girl, Tristan. Cara was a beautiful child who was constantly helping everyone around her. Not to long after she turned seven, her dad came home and told her about a boy he'd found. Not more then two days later Caroline had an older brother. She was the first one to get threw to the troubled kid, and since that moment she had a protector for life. When she was thirteen, her mother died of cancer. Over the period of her mother's sickness and too her death, Caroline withdrew into herself, refusing to go to school and ultimately failing the entire year. She became a bit harder then before, bit less naive but she still held on to that little light inside herself that said it would all turn out. Not even a full six months later, her father died. She became even harder, lost even more of that innocence and sunshine that she'd been so well known for, she also ended up being held back a second time because she failed so many classes as her way to show her anger. Although, it took a few months but she was again able to smile, to hold out hope that when she got done with school, she and her little sister could move out to where her brother was stationed and she could find a good college. She and Tristan moved in with their grandfather and for the next year, everything was good, but a few days after she turned fifteen, her grandfather died and she was totally heartbroken. Everything inside her just stopped and she didn't know how to handle it. Unfortunately she had no other family in Texas other then Tristan, and her brother wouldn't be able to come home for at least a year. So she was shipped off to her aunt and uncles, a childless couple that lived in Marietta, Georgia. Not even three months after the girls moved in, Caroline had turned into the bane of her aunt and uncles existence. She was convinced the only reason they kept her and her sister was because they wanted to get their hands on the inheritance that the girls parents had left. The thing was, she was right and they all three knew it. It wasn't until the first time that her uncle lashed out at her, sending her into a wall, that she finally told Gabriel. To say he was pissed was an understatement. From that moment on he begun the process of getting his sisters placed under his protection, unfortunately that was harder then it sounded because he was overseas. A few months before her sixteenth birthday, after to many months of being able to do nothing against the tyranny that was her aunt and uncle, Caroline was told she was being sent to a "foster family" that could deal with her kind of "problems". A place where they were close enough to a hospital that could treat her kind of psychosis that must have been brought on by the deaths of so many loved ones around her. They didn't even let her say goodbye to her sister, just packed her up and took her to a county much closer to Atlanta, and she stayed there for the next three and a half years. Apocalypse Version When everything suddenly went haywire, she escaped her new "family" and made a quick call to her brother, telling him she'd meet him outside of Atlanta, Georgia and they could start the search for Tristan as soon as they found one another. It took almost eight months, but finally she found her brother - along with a whole lot of other people. For the next months she went on a wild roller-coaster ride of moving, settling, then moving again. She also met the man she now considers hers, along with a host of other characters. Unfortunately she's also lost her brother once more and has yet to have found her sister. The day she found out about her brother, was the day the group she was in started to fracture irreparably. It didn't take long for everyone to split off into mini groups and go their own ways. Thankfully Caroline made sure everyone had a CB so at least they could give occasional updates. She now clings to some sort of hope of finding somewhere where they could actually settle, as well as once more finding everyone she cares about. Alternate Version When she finally graduated, she moved out immediately and filed for her inheritance, only to learn her aunt and uncle were holding it! For the next few years she was forced into dancing for money to afford the lawyer it would take to get her money, as well as money to live on while she went to college. She moved in with a woman name Marcella Green, only for the woman to move out a few days after because of some personal trouble. For the next few weeks she had to work double jobs as well as college, but the interesting company of her neighbor... Ryuuhei Fujiii, kept her from going entirely insane from all the stress. Finally her lawyer had a break threw and got her rightful money released to her, as well as a last known address on the little sister she hadn't seen in years. Unfortunately ''that was also the same week her mysterious neighbor disappeared without a word. Of course she knew very well they didn't have anything other then companionship - even if he was sleeping in her bed most nights - but she was still slightly upset about his disappearance. Though she could do nothing about it, she does hope she'll see him again, if only to kick his ass for disappearing like that. Of course, before she knew it all of that was being swept away in the tide of ''finally quitting her awful job and finishing her first semester of school. With it over, and her own apartment that she could actually afford - she had no desire to leave the apartment she shared with Marcella, and then Ryuuhei for awhile, but she did remove the pole in the middle of the living room - she could finally focus on her future and what she wanted to do. After a lot of thought, she chose a profession much like her mothers, and chose medicine, more specifically, nursing. She finished out all of the "core classes" and has just started on her actual nursing schooling. Relationships Relations: Caroline had an extended family before the world ended, but she only had anything to do with her mother, father, (adopted) brother, one live grandfather, and - for six months - her aunt (mother's sister) and uncle because she didn't have a choice with her brother in the Marine. Hisana Margaret Fujii - Caroline's daughter of almost two years of age with none other then the absent Ryuuhei. She has become Caroline's world, and she'd do anything for the beautiful little girl. To Caroline she is the most intellegent little girl ever, the most beautiful, and just generally amazing. Though Isana - as she is often called by mommy - has a habit of sneaking away from most who watch her, she's rarely trouble in any other area of her life. She's almost perfect, except for the partial defeness in her left ear, most likely caused from the poor conditions when her mother was carrying her. Ryuuhei Fujiii - The man that she somehow went from wanting to mercilessly tease until he cried uncle, to having genuine feelings for. If she lost him... well she didn't know what she'd do, at least until she did. He left and... she kept right on living. It hurt, oh it really hurt, but she had something that made life worth living, and she really made a life. Gabriel Horn - The brother that she searched for endlessly until finally finding him in the middle of a battle between two groups, neither of which he actually knew. She loves him dearly and now that he's once more lost, she still hold out hope of finding him. Even two years later she feels in her heart that he could still be out there. Tristan Horn - The sister she has more then searched for. She hasn't seen Tristan in almost six years and she wants nothing more then to find her. Daryl Dixon - The reason she found her brother, he hauled her ass out of a bush and ever since then she's had a soft spot for the redneck. Marcella Green - The only female she's claimed as a long-term friend since the whole end of the world event. Considers the girl a sister as much as a friend and she doesn't care that the woman's husband can be a prick. Kokoro Mizuchi - The man who she feels helped run off Ryuuhei. She knows he hates her, and she knows she should hate him, but quite honestly she just can't get up the energy to do so. She let her daughter know exactly who he was, never once trying to hide that the little girl was related to him. Personally, she doesn't think she could ever like him, nor does she think he would ever like her, but family is still family, even when you hated them. Trivia Caroline is a born and bred Texas girl. Her favorite fruit is pineapple, which she also happens to have a minor allergy to. She was once trapped in a cave in which has led to an extream fear of being underground. The moment she found out about Hisana, she fell completely in love with the child. When the little girl was born, she decided right then and there to name her after Ryuuhei's mother - who he'd spoke often enough about - and the grandmother that had told Delaney about the baby to keep her from leaving. She then debated on using her last name, figuring Ryuuhei was never coming back, but ultimately decided the child deserved a father and therefore she gave Iz her father's last name, just as her own parents would have figured was the right thing. Gallery After - Scenes and thoughts that go threw her mind... they don't have pictures any more, but here's what you'd see. Alexandria deberry new tweet nC95Q1M.sized.jpg|How Caroline looked when Ryuuhei left, two years ago... MV5BMjEzNTY3MjE3MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzU3NTg4Ng . V1. SX640 SY1009 large.jpg|How Caroline looks now, two years later... Deere-3090crop(pp w717 h478).jpg|My beautiful baby girl, Hisana Margaret Fujii. 2.jpg|I look all thoughtful, really I'm just plotting. Estella warren 011.jpg|I really do miss him... Estella-Warren-photo-gallery.jpg|Don't let it fool you, I'm not as put together as I look. Estella-Warren.jpg|Playing dress up with my Isana... I'm being a smartypants. estella_warren1.jpg|Don't make me come over there... (speaking to the brood often found in the bar at lunch). Tumblr mdehabNXci1rpjmevo10 1280.jpeg|To damn cold in this place! I hate the cold! canguro06.JPG|I look like I actually work... It's only partially true. estella-warren_479986.jpg|Isana found that necklace for me, the hat too... her and Aunt Emma. kangaroo-jack-985662l.jpg|Don't tell me I don't know what I'm doing... that will not end well for you. tumblr_kt9sdvKxMR1qznp2xo1_1280.jpg|The lake Sable found... best thing ever created on a summer day. Estella-33.jpg|All this... wasted on a man not even around. Estella-Warren-14-600x450.jpg|When will they learn... not on the market! Dumb boys. julie-benzdefiance.png|Usually what you will see me in, when I'm not playing dress up or swimming or sleeping... so I suppose that makes it my "formal" attire. Cara's ankle tattoo.jpg|The tattoo that sits around my right ankle. There is no crucifix on it, but it still shows my pride for my family religion. Caroline's Tattoo.jpg|My pride and joy - next to Izzy of course. This little beauty took me weeks to complete and has only been truly appreciated by one man... what can I say, I'm picky. Before - Before the world ended, the photos she'd managed to scavange before setting off. She got them all back when she returned to Woodbury. They are now taped in the back of the "Family Album" Sketchbook. Chris-Hemsworth (12).jpg|Gabriel Horn... my big brother e109cb93caa453df72b8e0b3ab2dea37.jpeg|Caroline Horn... on my way to a school dance Jennette-McCurdy-Young-jennette-mccurdy-fanpop-19477075-96-120.jpg|Tristan Horn... my little sister. Chris-hemsworth-looking-handsome-1920x1200.jpg|Mr. Brooder tumblr_mgwjwgJfs51rlgu9vo1_1280.jpg|"Hi Gabe, Tristan... I miss you both." Chris-hemsworth-thor-huge-workout1 oPt.jpg|Silly Brother bac-ea-cf-1601118885.jpg|Junior Year MV5BMTYyMTg3NjIzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjUyODc0NA@@._V1._SX640_SY960_.jpg|Senior Picture tumblr_lk4asmMsNV1qzjizro1_500.jpg|Senior Picture Sketchbooks Caroline has more then one sketchbook... One of them is purely of drawings and paintings of her family - most of it from memory - extended or otherwise, or drawings by her family. The second is full of the people she's met. The third is a private sketchbook with more fanciful artwork. "Family Album" - On the front cover of the sketchbook, at the top, sits Family Album and below that is a hand drawn picture by Hisana of a family, a house, and a dog in various colors done when she was a year old. family.jpg.jpg image-001.jpg.jpg|My baby looking all pensive... blog_wk_4330512_7366023_tr_0923091814c.jpg.jpg|Even bloody he's hot as hell. 1147434_0038_625x1000.jpg.jpg|My imagination... is it as clear as the real thing? Never, but it's close. Hisana_Margaret_Fujii.jpg|Hisana Margaret Fujii (newborn) Nightmares among Children.jpg|Our first attempt at coloring... I do believe it went smashingly. littlebirdiesmonsterdrawing.jpg|I think its an... elephant... maybe. HisanaMargaretFujii(Baby).jpg|Hisana Margaret Fujii (baby) Image0005.JPG|She's a fairy princess, or so she swears she'll be one day. i-love-my-family.jpg|This made me cry... though not in front of her. She says it's mommy and daddy and Izzy altogether. Hisana Margaret Fujii (toddler).jpg|Hisana Margaret Fujii (toddler) Children with ADHD.jpg|This year she wants to own a flower shop where rainbows are always overhead. bee_11.jpg|We looked at bees in our animal book today, she decided it needed a smiley face. "People I've Met" - On the front of the sketchbook, in big letters, are the words People I've Met''. ''Whenever she meets new people, she tends to try and sketch them down. She likes to do everyone in black and white... except the eyes, if she can remember their eye color she likes to use it. SketchbookCover.jpg.jpg Ryuuhei.jpg.jpg|Ryuuhei Fujiii Gabriel.jpg.jpg|Gabriel Horn tristan.jpg.jpg|Tristan Horn Marcie.jpg.jpg|Marcella Dixon Randall.jpg.jpg|Randall Dixon Daryl.jpg.jpg|Daryl Dixon Liliana-Grace_Thompson.jpg|Liliana-Grace Thompson Tyler.jpg.jpg|Tyler Whitemoore Milo_Colbics.jpg|Milo Colbics Heath_Rivers.jpg|Heath Rivers Pandora_Graham.jpg|Pandora Graham Aries_Esha.jpg|Aries Esha Noah.jpg.jpg|Noah Davids Damon_Anders.jpg|Damon Anders Jayden_Anders.jpg|Jayden Anders Jonah_McCarty.jpg|Jonah McCarty Delaney.jpg.jpg|Delaney Lyons Kokoro_Mizuchi.jpg|Kokoro Mizuchi Emmaline_Troy.jpg|Emmaline Troy Sable_Barker.jpg|Sable Barker Henry_Patterson.jpg|Henry Patterson Lafayette_Reynolds.jpg|Lafayette Reynolds Jacob_Martina.jpg|Jacob Martina Faye_Richards.jpg|Faye Richards "Personal Collection" - This is the only sketchbook she keeps completely to herself, it has no cover, no title, and is just a black sketchbook with the words Sketchbook on the top. There's no other marking on it except a couple of paint splatters that have ended up there. Sketchbook.jpg.jpg GoldenCage.jpg|Golden Cage bubble.jpg.jpg|Trapped In A Bubble In Thought.jpg|In Thought kiss me.jpg|Kiss Me DefingDeath.jpg.jpg|Defying Death HadesAndHisPersophone.jpg.jpg|Hades and his Persephone Innocence.jpg.jpg|Innocence TheDancer.jpg|The Dancer HerRebel.jpg.jpg|A Rebel, Not A Prince HerPack.jpg.jpg|Her Pack DreamersCorner.jpg.jpg|Dreamer's Corner ToDream.jpg|To Dream ADance.jpg|A Dance ToNature.jpg.jpg|Nature Nymph TheGirl.jpg.jpg|The Girl TheDancerInBlue.jpg.jpg|Dancer In Sapphire BeautyOfArt.jpg|The Beauty of a Story JadeDragons.jpg|Jade Dragon TheReaderAndTheRose.jpg|A Reader and A Rose VioletLight.jpg.jpg|Violet Light InnocenceAndSin.jpg|Stealing Innocence TheHunter...OrHunted.jpg|The Hunter... or the Hunted TheWarrior.jpg.jpg|Warrior Woman WarriorPrincess.jpg.jpg|Warrior Princess YourAngel.jpg.jpg|Your Angel HoldingYou.jpg.jpg|Holding You OppositeAttraction.jpg|Opposite Attraction RoyalLovers.jpg|Royal Lovers CelestialKiss.jpg|Celestial Kiss TheWaterBearer.jpg.jpg|The Water Barer WhatsSeen.jpg.jpg|What We See, and What We Don't OffAtSea.jpg.jpg|Off To Sea Pain.jpg.jpg|Pain Long_Gone.jpg.jpg|Long Gone Alone.jpg.jpg|Alone ToBeGone.jpg.jpg|To Be Gone FallenFromGrace.jpg|Fallen From Grace WithoutTheMask.jpg.jpg|Without The Mask TheMasked.jpg.jpg|The Masked SecretHideaway.jpg|Secret Hideaway HerGaurdian.jpg|Her Guardian Angel LittleRedsWolf.jpg.jpg|Little Red's Wolf